


Fahéj és narancs.

by Inata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Novel, Novella
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inata/pseuds/Inata
Summary: 2014-ben, egy adventi estén íródott, a szavakat anyukám adta: fahéj és narancs. A kedvenc mackóm ihlette.
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s)





	Fahéj és narancs.

Fahéj és narancs illatú volt a szoba. A friss fűszerek ott felejtődtek a konyhában, a lehámozott narancshéj pedig a radiátoron pihent, kellemes illatával bevonta a szobát, a ház mégis üresen állt, mindenki elment a vásári forgatagba, egyetlen egy valaki árválkodott otthon.  
Aranyos kis fekete gombszemeivel szemlélte a szobát. A teraszról apró, föl-föl villanó fények lopództak be egy-egy pillanatra, ahogy a kinti égősor pislákolt csendesen és hangulatosan, felvidítva a sötétedő udvar képét.  
Bent kissé bohókás, piros abrosz száradt éppen, rajta kék ruhába bújtatott télapókkal, készülődve a nemsokára beköszöntő ünnepekre, az asztalon csak egy-két órája aludtak ki a második adventi vasárnap gyertyái.  
Idebent is kezdett egyre sötétedni, a nappali képet föl váltja az esti kissé magányos, szomorkás hangulat. Ő maga szótlanul üldögélt továbbra is. Nem értette, miért maradt itt egyedül. Máskor mindig vitték őt is, ölelték és szerették.  
Egyedül érezte magát a házban, hiába a kellemes illatok, a hangulatos kinti fények. Egyszerű és őszinte érzései, gondolati csak keringtek, majd hirtelen valami történt.  
Kint még nagyobb fény gyúlt, valakik közelítettek az ajtóhoz. Zörrent-csörrent egy kulcscsomó, kattant egyszer, majd még egyszer egy zár és kinyílt az ajtó. Rögtön zsivaj támadt a házban, a felnőttek sürögtek-forogtak, szatyrok és dobozok kerülgették egymást a konyhában és a ház más pontjain tűntek el, majd bukkantak fel.  
Hirtelen egy kócos, barna hajú hét év forma kislány szaladt elé, majd állt meg előtte. Hatalmas mosollyal nyúlt ki felé majd valamit a nyakába akasztott és megkötött. Egy halvány sárga masni volt az. Kezébe fogta a kedves kis plüss állatot, apró gombszemeibe mosolygott és maga elé emelte.  
\- Boldog Mikulást, Maci! - Szorosan magához ölelte, és elszaladt vele a nappaliba a többiek után, a maci pedig többé nem érezte magányosnak magát a fahéj és narancs illatú házban...


End file.
